


I Am Not Naruto

by ShadyPsycho30



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, Big Brother Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Hokage Shimura Danzou, Original Character(s), Parent Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rebuilt Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Runaway Uzumaki Naruto, Single Parent Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Bashing, Uzumaki Naruto Leaves Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyPsycho30/pseuds/ShadyPsycho30
Summary: Naruto is on the run from the new Hokage Danzo Shimura. While running from blank-masked figures he runs into a man who calls himself Madara Uchiha. He has a plan for world peace, but it comes with an unknown price. He offers Naruto a place within his group as long as he helps accomplish this goal. With a promise of training, protection, and eventually seeing his big brother Kakashi, he accepts. Too bad he doesn't know the full plan of this world for peace.
Relationships: Deidara & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so so glad you decided to read my story. I hope you like it, and would love to know your ideas and thoughts. I accept constructive criticism, but please don't be rude. By the way, this story is available on Wattpad under the name Anime_Baller30. Anyways, on with the story.

'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
 **'Bijuu Thinking'**  
 **"Bijuu Talking"**

"I'm sorry but I can't"

"Oh come on Tsunade you have to, imagine what this will do to Konoha. You need to come back and be Hokage. Please... we need you."

"Forget it pervy-sage she's a coward and betrayer."

"You have no right to say that to me!"

"Yes I do! You think you're the only one who's lost precious people. Hell look at Kakashi-sensei for example. His dad committed seppuku, he lost Obito and Rin, then his sensei and Kushina. But he isn't drunk off his ass and gambling every hour of the day. You're a disgrace to shinobi."

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't."

Jiraiya and his student walked back home feeling the failure deeply. Upon arrival they were immediately summoned to the Hokage tower. In the office there were the clan heads, civilian council, Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane. The first to speak was Koharu "The boy doesn't need to be here for this meeting. Send him away."

"I'll talk to you later Naruto, go to your team."

With a nod of his head he walked out. Head hanging low he couldn't even pay attention to the lingering glares and whispers. _"Once again the demon fails." "Why was he sent on the mission in the first place." "Who knows. Maybe this'll make him leave."_ He walked to the training grounds and automatically put on his mask. "Hey guys I'm back!"

"Ugh already, I thought me and Sasuke-kun would have at least a little bit more time together. But we were about to leave anyway."

"Wanna get some ramen!"

"No! Baka go away!"

"Awww come on Sakura-chan. What about you Kakashi-sens... where did he go." Turning back around Sasuke and Sakura also disappeared. Sighing, he decided to head to a certain house. Upon entering he was pulled into an embrace. "Hey oniichan, I missed you."

"I missed you too otouto. You want me to make you something to eat."

"Yes just please no ramen."

"Haha I know you hate it." Don't get him wrong he used to love the food, but with that being the only thing he could afford, he couldn't stand it anymore. "I don't see why you don't just come live with me."

"You know the council would never allow that. They already hate the fact you consider me your little brother."

"That's because you are and I could care less what those idiots say. They know not to mess with me."

"It's fine, thanks for lunch by the way."

"Your welcome." 'I really wish I could train you instead of that stuck up Uchiha. You know what, I will. I'll just have to find a secret place to do it. Why did I never think of this before.' While eating the villages' hokage tower bells went off meaning most of the village was being summoned for an important announcement. They quickly left and headed to the tower.

When they arrived the Koharu and Homura were in the front, but Homura was the one to speak, "People of Konoha! I know we suffered much after the attack of Suna and Sound! But it has left us with good news! Meet your new Hokage!" And all the ninja paled when seeing who it was... Danzo Shimura.

"Shit! How did this happen," Kakashi whispered to the other.

"I am honored to be the leader of this great village. And I promise no one will ever have the guts to attack us again. For they will fall before they even think of it!" All the people cheered except for the shinobi. With a smirk Danzo went back into the tower with the others.

"We need to get back home and plan. Things are going to really change." When running home they were stopped by three blank-masked people.

"By orders of the Hokage we must take Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto run! I'll hold them off."

"Bu-"

"Now!" One tried to take off after him, but Kakashi stopped him with half a dozen shuriken. The other two seemed to be kenjutsu specialists from the look of swords they were wielding. They attacked with a precise swing to his throat and stomach. He blocked the one to his throat and flipped over both of them. While still in the air he sent a suiton: suiryudan no jutsu (Water style: water dragon jutsu). One of them blocked it with a katon: gokakyuu no jutsu (fire style: fire ball jutsu). In the steam he engaged in a taijutsu fight with all of them. He sent a low kick to the katon user, then ducked underneath a sword headed for his head, and aimed a stab for the last one's thigh. The katon user mistakenly tried to back up and prepare another jutsu but was stabbed through the neck from behind. 'Shit. I didn't know he made a shadow clone.' He choked on his blood before he died. The other two backed off to try a new strategy. The two kenjutsuists got out another sword and channeled them with wind chakra. This time Kakashi had trouble dodging the four swords but managed with a few cuts. His clone joined and was able to split the fight. The one who was fighting the clone didn't realize the chidori the real one was conjuring wasn't for the one he was fighting, but instead for him. Kicking his opponent away he stabbed the other in the back with his jutsu. The last one sent a Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Kakashi retaliated with Doton: Doryuu Heki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall). The clone went back to taijutsu while Kakashi tried to run after Naruto. Before he could run after his little brother ten more showed up.

"Kakashi Hatake you are under arrest and are to be taken to the Hokage without retaliation."

'Naruto should be far enough by now. I'll go peacefully.' He only nodded and allowed himself to be chained with chakra suppressors.  
  
  


***

Naruto ran as fast as he possibly could. He had just made it past the gates and had no idea where to run. But not too long through the woods he was attacked by another three masked ninjas. A dozen shuriken were launched at him. Most he dodged but one got him in his thigh. He made 50 shadow clones hoping they would slow them down. They did, but not for long. While running he nearly ran into another masked figure. He was grabbed by his collar and pushed away. He watched as their attacks seemed to only phase through the man. He only sent back a weird black fire that went through the water wall they tried to block it with. They were immediatey incinerated. "Wh-who are you?"

"Madara Uchiha, and you must be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Are you going to take me back to the village or kill me?"

"No, in fact I'm offering to do the opposite."

"Take me away from the village? Where?"

"Why don't you tell me why you were running first."

"The new Hokage Danzo sent people for me. I don't know why though. But kaka- wait! I have to go back! I can't leave oniichan! I have to see if he's okay!" The masked man stopped him from leaving.

"Stop, it wouldn't be safe for you to go back. I'll make sure he's okay if you just give me a description of him. Meanwhile I must know if you will follow me and my plans."

"What plans?"

"World peace. I would train you of course, but you will in turn help me accomplish these plans."

"I- I guess so. But I need my oniichan. And where will we go."

"I will take you to an old village that was destroyed. And I can't bring your brother just yet, but I can send messages between the two of you."

"Ok thank you."

"I suggest we leave now before backup comes."

A lone tear fell as Naruto looked back. 'I never belonged there anyway. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I promise we'll reunite oniichan. And they will pay for everything they did.' Madara instructed him to close his eyes and muttered one word.

"Kamui"


	2. Uzushiogakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new chapter. Please let me know of some things you don't like. It's not guaranteed, but I'll try to accommodate. Anyways, on with the story...

“ _Whispering_ ”

  
  


“HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!? HE’S A 13 YEAR OLD DEAD LAST!” Kakashi scowled at his last statement. 

“We don’t know how, but all that was left of the others were their ashes.” 

“This is your fault! You’re the reason he got away! How dare you disobey your hokage!”

“You’re no leader of mine. This village has treated him like shit from the beginning. What reason is there to bring him back.”

“He could have been made into a valuable weapon! Now we no longer have the demon on our side because of you!”

"Weapon! He is no weapon. He is a human being just like the rest of us. Well I guess I should say everyone but you.”

“You will pay for your crimes. Take him to interrogation, from now on you are a genin who will only do D ranked missions. Fortunately for you, this village actually needs you, so you will only go on other S ranked missions when absolutely needed. Of course this can be revoked once you start obeying, so I suggest you take some lessons from your dogs. Take him away, he will be made an example of. People will learn to not disobey me.” Kakashi glared the whole time he was forced out. “Get Root, we will begin my plans.” 

***

When Naruto opened his eyes he was in what looked like a destroyed village. “Where are we?”

“This used to be Uzushiogakure, home of the Uzumakis."

“Uzumakis! You mean I have a clan! Where are they, did they leave?”

“No, sadly this wonderful place was destroyed by all the other major villages. They were scared the people were becoming too strong, so they set out and destroyed this beautiful city. Luckily your mother was able to make it to Konoha.”

“Wait! You know my parents?”

“Yes they’re quite famous too, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.”

“They’re my parents! But- but… I… How come no one ever told me.”

“Konoha has always been known for their secrets. If they told the people you would have been known as a hero instead of a monster.”

“Why is that?”

“Your fathers dying wish was for you to be treated as a hero and not shunned. Instead they were simply told the demon was sealed inside of a baby. So they believed that demon was you instead of you simply holding it.”

Naruto couldn’t help the tears that fell. “Thi- this explains so much. They’re the reason my life is the way it is.” His whisker marks were becoming more prominent and he could feel anger bubbling inside him. “I was so alone, only Kakashi and Jiji ever loved me. This could have been prevented.”

“I want you to hang on to that hatred, and let it loose in the future. But first we need to get you trained to where any kage will be afraid to go against you. For now I want you to find a livable area, and settle there. We will get this village back on its feet. We will start your training tomorrow.”

“Hai!”

‘I will make him a force to be reckoned with. With his strength and the Akatsukis’, my plans will most definitely work. And I most definitely will have Kakashi on my side soon too. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him, I’m almost tempted to kill him for what he did to Rin. But then I’d just lose the Kyuubi. I suppose I’ll have to put up with him for now. I should go speak to Nagato.’

***

“There’s someone here to see you.”

Looking up Kakashi was almost relieved to see who it was. “Jiraiya!”

“Kakashi I’m so sorry. I tried, I really did. I just couldn’t stop them. This was all because of my failure to bring back Tsunade.”

“Don’t blame yourself. This is that old fucks’ fault. As long as Naruto is safe and far away I don’t care.”

“What did they do to you?”

“Maa, just some torture. It’ll take more than that to get me to give in.”

“Danzo will pay for this. I’m getting my contacts together to find Naruto now. Sasuke is surprisingly angry at losing you as his sensei, but Sakura seems to care less.”

“Let me know immediately when you find him.  _As soon as I know where he is I'm leaving. I can’t stand to be here anymore._ ”

“ _How exactly are you gonna do that? Danzo will constantly have people watching you. He’s not willing to lose another strong person of this village. I bet he’s already looking for some way to control you like Root. But with them they accept being controlled, the same won’t happen with you._ ”

“I’m sorry Jiraiya-sama, but your time is up.”

“Alright. Take care Kakashi and don’t give in.  _I’m gonna help you get outta here._ ”

“Like hell I am.” He sighed when Jiraiya left. He sat down in the corner of the cell and looked out the tiny window. ‘I hope you’re okay otouto. I’m gonna get out of here and find you.’

***

“What is your plan for him? You know we need all the tailed beasts. Why wait when we can collect the hardest one now?”

“Because, just imagine how useful he can be now and in the future. Once we get him to trust us he will do everything we say. On the plus side he already hates Konoha, so it’ll be easy to get him to destroy them. And with him comes Kakashi, and with Kakashi comes along some of the other jonin. We can train him to use the Kyuubi that way it’ll be easier for him to subdue the other bijuus.”

“But he won’t go along with gathering the other bijuus if he knows he’s next.”

“That’s why we don’t tell him the real plan for them. We’ll just say we’re giving them a safe place to go to, away from the villages that hate him.”

“Hmmm… I’m trusting that this will work Madara.”

“Of course it will. Now we just need to train him and get more recruits. I’m gonna go talk to Kakashi soon, but i’ll start with Naruto first.”

“Alright I’ll do the recruitments.”

With a nod Madara teleported back to Uzu. When he arrived he found Naruto in a small house that had a few cracks, but was in good condition. He had 20 clones that were helping him clean the place up. To test him. Madara threw four shuriken at him but only a hair away from skin. “What the hell!”

“You should always be on your guard. Leave these clones and come with me.” They walked to an empty field when he was instructed to sit down. “I want you to be prepared because your training will not be easy. There will be days where you’d rather die before coming out here.” Naruto grimaced. “The first thing we will do is work on your knowledge, chakra control, meditation, strength and conditioning.” He was thrown a book, “this right here is the bingo book I want you to memorize it. Luckily for you with the help of your clones and kyuubi things will go by much faster. So I want you to make 100 more clones; ten to memorize the book, 50 will work on chakra control which will first be tree walking, ten will do math, and twenty on reading and writing.”

“Aww man I was expecting to learn some cool new jutsu.” He wasn’t expecting the kick to his stomach.

“There will be no complaining. And you need work on getting rid of the un-ninja-like behavior... First you will wake up at 5 every morning and we will finish at 5pm with 30 minute breaks in between. I want you to start with a 5 mile run, 250 push ups, 250 sit ups as your warm up every day. I’m going to add signs on your body for resistance, and the weight will increase over time. Afterwards we will work on your taijutsu for now. When the day is over you can give me your first message for your brother. Now get going. We’ll only have time for the warm ups.”

“Yes sir!”

***

Kakashi was counting the cracks in the ground when a raven showed up to the small window, it had a letter and a small pencil hooked on its back. He took it off and read its contents.

_I hope this letter makes it to you oniichan. I just wanted to let you know I’m safe. A man named Madara saved me when I was running in the woods. He took me to the land where my clan used to live before it was destroyed. He also told me who my parents were! After doing some thinkin I know you probably didn’t tell me to keep me safe, so I don’t blame you._

_He told me that he has a plan for world peace, which is so cool. He seems strong enough to do it too. He also started training me, and man it’s rough. But I know I'm going to be a lot stronger soon. And I’m also going to be working on rebuilding this village, but that’s going to take years._

_I’m going to help you get out of there. I know you’re strong enough to do it yourself, but I’d rather us do it together. There should be a pencil with this note, so you can write on the back of this note and send it back. I love you and can’t wait to see you again. <3 _

He did just that and reattached his note to be sent off. ‘I’m definitely gonna get out of here. But I hope you stay safe, because there’s no way Madara Uchiha is still alive. And what exactly is his plan. And I love you too.’


End file.
